King Shark Pirates
by Ironx98
Summary: Nobody knows what happened to the Worst Generation, if the One Piece was ever found. 50 years later pirates still exist the world has changed much. Not many pirates make it to the Grand Line, let alone the New World. Devil fruits are even scarcer due to new Navy methods of control. But as long as there are dreams and ambitious in this world pirates will never cease to exist.
1. Chapter 1

Nobody knows what happened to the Worst Generation, if the One Piece was ever found. 50 years later pirates still exist the world has changed much. Not many pirates from the Blues make it to the Grand Line, let alone the New World. Devil fruits are even scarcer due to new Navy methods of control. But as long as there are dreams and ambitious in this world pirates will never cease to exist.

On the island in the West blue known as the hometown of the Captain of the once famous Red Hair Pirates, a boy wipes his forehead as he hammers in the last nail into a ship.

"Whew finally finished" He said. Another boy half asleep on the deck looked up. He quickly sat up.

"Ready then let's set sail Azrael," He said. Azrael was fairly tall. He had a stocky build, which was natural since he was a shipwright. He wore black fingerless gloves. He had a dark skin color.

"Can you at least give me one day's rest Leroy? I did just finish building an entire ship. No help to you by the way" Azrael replied. Leroy was an inch shorter, and had a slightly lighter skin tone. He was leaner and nowhere near as muscular. They had the same black hair and where often assumed to be brothers. And Azrael always considered being the oldest due to the facial hair, which he was only by a few months however, they where both 19 currently.

"Sorry, I just can't wait to set sail" Leroy apologized with a smile

Azrael sighed "Then let's set sail, this ship will take us where ever we need to go" He said as he approached the helm.

The ship was a decent size it could easily hold a crew of fifteen comfortably. The bowsprit (the front part that sticks out) was jagged like a nose of a saw shark for that what it was representing. The front of the ship was painted to look like a face of a shark with its jaws wide open. The space between was painted pitch black, the teeth a menacing white. The body of the shark was a shade of blue looking almost gray. It was a two-mast ship. Both masts had a crows nest (lookout). The foremast's (the shorter mast in the front) crows nest was below the sail, while the mainmast was above the sail. The spanker sail and rudder where painted to look like the tail fin. The hull was painted the same type of blue. There where four anchors one in each corner of the ship. This allowed for a complete and sudden stop if needed. The individual anchors themselves were light and in total weighed about as much as two normal anchors. The ship carried two cannons below the main deck on starboard and port (right and left respectively) that could roll from stern and bow (back and front respectively) along a track. On the same deck were the cabins, though most where under construction, to allow for easy changes to be made for any crewmembers that will join. The only rooms that were finished were Leroy's (the Captain) and Azrael (the first mate/shipwright). On the top deck was the kitchen towards the back. Towards the front by the helm stood Leroy and Azrael.

"So we're really leaving this place" Azrael started with a sigh.

"Yeah my parents gave me their blessing" Leroy said

"And I visited my Grandmother's grave" Azrael replied.

"There's just one last thing to do…" Leroy started before a war horn was blown. Pirates began to board the ship coming from the sides.

"Hold them off I have to get something" Azrael said as he took off in a mad dash towards the kitchen.

It was Leroy's turn to sigh now as he took out his brass knuckles. He punched one that was climbing onto the deck, he heard the satisfying sound of bones breaking as the pirate reeled back and fell in the water.

Most where on the deck now looking around for an enemy. The crew was relatively small only about 25 or so, well 24 now. Leroy looked around him, he and Azrael could make light work of them. One charged at him along the side of the ship with his sword raised high. Leroy roundhouse kicked him when he got close enough causing him to go flying over the side. Leroy charged into the fray clotheslining the first enemies he made contact with. He brought them down as he ran forward into a crouch. Leroy followed with a jumping uppercut into the person in front of him backed by a roundhouse kick. The rest of the pirates were now a bit weary as they approached him. They just about surrounded him. Leroy begun to seize them up, not many had swords and even fewer pistols. Most were planning to fight fist-a-cuff and that would cost them.

Leroy made the first strike on the closest enemy, kneeing them with his right knee in the stomach. They keeled over stumbling back. He sprang up with his left leg into a roundhouse with his right, knocking the guy out and moving him aside. Leroy charged forward bringing his fist into two enemy's guts, knocking them unconscious. Leroy turned around to see a sword coming down on him, there wasn't enough time to dodge. He threw up his palm to block. The sword made contact but there was no blood. The palm grip of his brass knuckles blocked the attack.

"You know I would be so mad if that had cut me" Leroy said with a smirk before punching the guy in the face. Leroy once again heard the satisfying sound of bones breaking. The guy lied on the floor unconscious blood gushing from his nose. A gun went off splintering the deck to the left of him. Leroy took off to the right, he was outside the circle now, using the other pirates as shields. And it was working pretty effectively, a few more shots were fired at him, while he was running and at least two of their own crew got hit. God, these guys are dumb Leroy thought.

"You know Azrael is going to be mad if you continue to ruin the ship…" Leroy started. As if on cue Azrael came out of the kitchen charging, wielding a war hammer. It looked pretty heavy as Azrael held it with two hands. It was three quarters the seize of Azrael. The front was a simple hammerhead, while the back was a spike. Azrael clobbered the closest one. Blood went flying from the guy's mouth. Splattering on the deck.

"Now I have to clean that up," Azrael said pissed

There were thirteen pirates left on deck now. Azrael took out two more on his way to Leroy. Five of them surrounded him, all of which were wielding swords. They closed in on him wearily.

"Well it looks like you got me" Azrael said with a grin. He waited patiently with his hammer resting on his shoulder. He looked around him as they enclosed on him. When they got close enough he planted one foot firmly and took one step forward swinging his hammer. He followed the momentum of his hammer and he began to spin.

"Hammer Cycle" He yelled as he spun in a circle a few times taking out all the enemies. All of which went flying backwards landing on the deck unconscious.

Leroy ran up to Azrael "Show off" He stated.

"Well it's not my fault you didn't come up with a name for your attacks" Azrael replied. Their conversation was ended by the sound of two pistols going off. A massive figure towering over Azrael and Leroy and the six remaining pirates. He walked on the gangplank.

"I'm the captain of the Dual Pistol Pirates" He said lowering his guns. "I'm seizing this ship from you two youngling, so get off or be killed" He yelled.

"Well Azrael I think it's time to cut this down a seize" Leroy said

"I think your right Leroy" Azrael replied.

Leroy ran forward with a burst of speed running quickly past the remaining six heading straight for the captain. Shots began to be fired at him. But they all missed mostly because they were bad shots. Azrael started to make his way towards the captain also. He blocked shots aimed for his torso and face with his hammer, and took out the remaining pirates as he advanced. Leroy was upon the captain now, he jumped up delivering two quick jabs to his gut. Leroy followed with a roundhouse kick to the guy's shin. Breaking his shin bone. The captain let out a scream of agony. Leroy low swept him causing him to stumble back.

"Azrael now" Leroy called out as he interlocked his fingers creating a foothold. Azrael had already taken care of the remaining pirates and was on his way. He stepped in Leroy's hand, and was boosted into the air. His hammer arched behind his back. He saw the terrified expression on the guy's face.

"Get off out ship." Azrael yelled "Impact Hammer" Azrael brought the hammer over his head with all his strength.

"Dude I think you killed him" Leroy stated as he and Azrael looked down at the captain.

"No I just cracked his skull" Azreal replied

"Well anyways lets' get this mess cleaned up. And by the way you should have been able to jump that high without my help" Leroy said.

"Well I have a heavy hammer" Azrael retorted.

"That's no excuse"

A half an hour later all the unconscious bodies were piled on the dock. The deck was cleaned and the sails were unfolded. The gangplank was up and the ship's anchors up.

"Let's set sail" Leroy shouted as wind caught the sails sand they were off.


	2. Chapter 2

The rain poured heavily upon the deck. Leroy and Azrael hurried as the folded and corrected the sails.

"We have to get out of this storm" Azrael shouted.

"I think I see the eye of the storm ahead" Leroy shouted back. Azrael ran to the helm and steered the ship in the direction of the area Leroy was talking about. Leroy continued to work the sails. About fifteen minutes later they were there. There was no wind and the water was completely still.

Leroy lied on the deck completely exhausted looking up at the sun. Azrael stepped into his view.

"Umm… Leroy doesn't the waters seem to calm and there's no wind." Azrael pointed out. Leroy sat up and looked around him. He looked at the sails they were completely still.

"But no we couldn't have…" Leroy began

"I think we did… we sailed straight into the calm belt" Azrael stated.

"Ok let's not panic we couldn't have gone too far in, right? Let's just row back. You did put oars in right?" Leroy asked

"Yes I did, but I can't even see the storm any more. I think were pretty far in" Azrael replied "But I think I see an island not to far off" Leroy got off the floor now and looked to where Azrael was pointed.

"Ok here's the plan we cut loose the back anchors as we begin to row. If any sea kings come near us we try to drop the front anchors on them as we cut them loose. And hopefully we make it to the island relatively unharmed." Leroy explained

"Ok that sounds like a decent plan, just one question how do we execute it? I mean there's only two of us and it takes two people to row the ship forward. How are we suppose to look out for sea kings and also cut loose the anchors, all while rowing?" Azreal pointed out

"I see… you bring up a good point. New plan we cut loose all four anchors and row for our lives. Hoping we make it there safely" Leroy said with a smile.

Azrael shrugged "Sure let's go for it" He stated. Both him and Leroy took off towards the front of the ship. Leroy got to his anchor first and immediately began to cut it loose. Azrael got to his anchor a few seconds later and did the same thing. A splash could be heard as Leroy finished. He began to run towards the stern of the ship. Another splash was heard. As Leroy finished cutting loose his second anchor he saw something approaching in the water.

"Azrael let's hurry it up" He shouted as he hurried below deck. Azrael was right behind him. Azrael pointed out the oar on the right side to Leroy when they both got below deck.

"Damn these are enormous" Leroy stated

"Yeah well it's a big ship. Let's get to rowing." Azrael replied before disappearing to the left side of the ship. Leroy took the oar off it's hook with much difficulty.

"You ready?" Azrael called from the other side.

"Yeah" Leroy yelled back "Please don't let me be the cause of our deaths" Leroy whispered to himself. He placed the oar through the gap in the ship, and placed it gently into the water. He saw something coming to the surface.

"I think we've got company, let's go" Leroy shouted out as he begun to row. The ship began to move slightly. Something crashed into the ship from behind pushing it further. Leroy and Azrael picked up the pace now. Rowing frantically for their lives. things crashed into the ship from all directions. Sending it a bit off course. On Leroy's side a Sea King jumped out the water trying to take a bite at the side of the ship.

"Leroy one just took a huge bite of my oar" Azrael shouted.

"Fire the cannon at it" Leroy yelled back. Azrael began to prepare the cannon. A few seconds later the banging stopped.

"Leroy I think they went away" Azrael stated while holding a cannon ball

"Yeah I think your right" Leroy began. The ship came to a abrupt stop. Everything tilting to the right. Azrael stumbled slamming into one of the cabins and dropping the cannon ball. It went rolling down the ship. Leroy leaned against the wall and sighed.

"We're alive" He said with a sigh of relief.

"Yeah let's check how much damage the ship took" Azrael said as he made his way to Leroy. He held out a hand to help him up. Leroy took it and they began to make their way to the top deck.


	3. Chapter 3

The light shined in Leroy's eyes as he came above deck. He instantly realized why the ship was slanted, they had crashed on the right side of the island. The ship looked terrible. The sails were ripped, the mass splintered. The bowsprit broken. The left side of the ship facing the island was scraped, from the hard landing the ship made. While as the right side was dented and spluttering from where the sea king attacked it.

"I'm glad we didn't put up our jolly roger yet. It would have gotten destroyed. This is going to be a lot of work." Azrael stated just by taking one glance. Leroy climbed up the left side of the ship.

"Well at least there's some woods near by, and I think I see some smoke rising. Might be a village near by" Leroy said

"Well let's go check that out" Azrael said. Picking up a folded ladder he threw it over the ship and began to climb down the ship. Leroy folioed suit. There was a small splash as each of them hopped off the ladder. The sand was soft.

"We can either follow the shore till we get to the village or go through the woods" Azrael stated, as he slug his hammer over his shoulder. He didn't know why he bothered to ask he knew what Leroy's answer was going to be. Leroy thought about it for a second.

"Through the woods" Leroy said at last. Azrael sighed as the made their way into the woods.

As soon as they entered the woods it seemed the sunlight disappeared. It was noticeably darker, little rays of sunlight shun through the canopy. Leroy and Azrael followed this path of rays. Leroy had taken out his brass knuckles at this point and Azrael held closely to his hammer.

"Maybe this wasn't the best idea" Leroy started

"You think?" Azrael complained

"These woods are dense feels like we've been going in circles" Leroy began. An arrow whizzed by Leroy and Azrael were on edge now. "Who's there?" Leroy called out. Looking frantically through the trees. Leroy and Azrael stood back to back now, as they continued to move forward. They reached a clearing.

"We need to get out of these woods" Azrael stated. Another arrow flew by Leroy's face. Leroy barely managed to dodge it and Azrael's arm got brushed, leaving a small cut on his arm.

"You ok?" Leroy asked

"I'll be fine" Azrael replied. "But I feel kinda light headed" he said a few seconds later. A small hissing sound was heard.

"What was that?" Leroy said turning around. From where the arrow landed in the ground a gas was emitting.

"i don't feel so good" Azrael said before dropping his hammer, then dropping to the floor unconscious. Leroy knelt to the ground to see if Azrael was ok. He took the arrow out of the ground. The arrow was not emitting a gas but rather the grass that covered the ground.

"What the…" was all Leroy was able to get out, before his vision went blurry, the world began to spin and it all blacked out.

Leroy woke up suddenly. There was some type of leaf on his head that he immediately peeled off. He looked around him. He was in some kind of tent. He had been lying on a mat. To the right of him was his brass knuckles. To the left was another mat and next to that was Azrael's hammer. Azrael was no where to be seen. Leroy was about to grab his knuckles when he heard Azrael's laugh. Leroy walked out the tent cautiously. Azrael was sitting on a log talking to some man dressed in a tunic.

"Oh I see your friend is up" The man said to Azrael as he stood. "My name in Phillip, your friend was telling me how you guys got here" He said to Leroy as he extended his hand. Leroy took it. They shook hands.

"I deeply apologize for what we did to you in the woods. It is a very dangerous area and we had to get you out of there as soon as possible, as well as we had to sneak you into the village" Phillip started "You see our chief was taken by a group of pirates that crashed on this island. They say they'll kill her if we do anything. They are held up at the temple, they have been there for over twenty moons now. I beg of you please help us" Phillip said as he got on his hands and knees bowing.

Leroy looked around the village. It was a small area a few tents and some structures that resembled houses. There was a fire at the center of the village. Leroy smiled

"Nice village you got here. We'd be glad to help"


	4. Chapter 4

p class="MsoNormal"(( Hello I updated chapter 3 so it's complete now make sure you check that out before reading this chapter. Anyways hope you enjoy. Leave a review, make a prediction, ask a question feel free to do all those things and more. And thanks for reading my story. ))/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Phillip stood up "Thank you so much" he started "Octavius come here" He called out. A kid a bit younger than Leroy and Azrael appeared. He had a small scar on his chin, and a larger scar on his cheek it almost looked like a hole. He wore a tunic and pants like the rest of the males in the village. He was just taller than Leroy but shorter than Azrael. He carried a quiver full of arrows on his back and a bow in his hand.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""This is Octavius, he's the best archer in the village and he knows the woods inside and out. He'll guide you to the temple through the woods. Since we can't have you go there through the main path since they'll know you came from our village if you did" Phillip explainedp  
>p class="MsoNormal""Ok got it you ready, Azrael?" Leroy askedp  
>p class="MsoNormal""Yeah let me just get my hammer" Azrael said getting off the log he entered the tent.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""So Octavius are you the one who made that shot in the woods?" Leroy asked. Octavius nodded looking away from Leroy. "Hmm nice shot" Leroy saidp  
>p class="MsoNormal""Got it" Azrael said coming out the tent with his hammer slung over his back. p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Well let's go, lead the way Octavius" Leroy said. Octavius nodded. He started towards the woods. Leroy and Azrael followed "He doesn't talk much" Leroy whispered to Azrael. Azrael shrugged.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Octavius led the way into the woods "These woods are filled with creatures that can easily kill humans. So watch your back" Octavius spoke softly.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Good to know" Leroy said. He looked at Azrael. Azrael now had his hammer out and was looking around. A shadow passed over the group.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""We're being hunted" Octavius spoke suddenly coming to a stop. He drew an arrow and notched it in his bow. A hissing of a snake was heard.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""It's just a snake I think we can relax" Leroy started. A giant snake jumped out of the trees aiming for Azrael. It was a about 13ft long and a foot tall. Azrael threw up his hammer as a shield it bounced off slithering quickly back into the brush.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""That thing was ginormous" Leroy exclaimed.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Watch out it will be coming back" Octavius said quietly. Leroy nodded. It leaped out again aiming for Leroy's head. Leroy roll dodged out of the way. It missed and it's fangs connected with a tree, it snapped the tree in half as it chomped down. The venom from it's fangs continued to spread through the tree, as it darted off againp  
>p class="MsoNormal""It's venom is almost like acid" Octavius stated softly.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Don't you think you should have told us that sooner" Leroy started "Anything else we should know?" It jumped out of the trees again aiming for Azrael, this time he saw it coming he side stepped and swung his hammer forward connecting with it's head sending it back into the trees.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""I think I got it, let's keep moving so we can get out of here" Azrael saidp  
>p class="MsoNormal""No, it's entire body is armored, it won't die from an impact hit like that." Octavius began. He spun around suddenly taking a knee he released his arrow upward into the trees. Leroy and Azrael looked up at the end of the arrow was the snake it's mouth wide open an arrow in between it's fangs pinned to the tree.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""Wow nice shot" Leroy said stunned. Octavius nodded, as he began to walk off again leading the way. A few minutes later they where outside the woods, the temple was in front of them. A jolly roger was placed across the center of the temple. It was a skull with two fangs on the side and a sword straight through the middle.p  
>p class="MsoNormal"Octavius nodded at the temple "Good luck" was all he said before walking back into the woods.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""You ready?" Leroy asked Azrael.p  
>p class="MsoNormal""As ready as we'll ever be" Azrael replied.p 


	5. Chapter 5

Leroy and Azrael stared at the temple it was massive. There were large steps each almost like an individual platform, leading to the top. Leroy and Azrael approached the temple. There were two guards sleeping by a nearby tree.

"Wow this is going to be really easy" Leroy commented as they made their way up the steps. After a few minutes they had reached the top. The Jolly Roger was tied between two columns. Leroy cut it down.

"Watch this it's going to be really funny" Leroy said as they walked in. All Azrael could do was sigh.

"Hey is anybody missing a Jolly Roger?" Leroy asked once they entered the temple. About ten heads turned towards them including one guy who was sitting on a throne that didn't match with the décor of the temple and a woman who wore a tunic like the people in the village.

"Get them," The one on the throne yelled out after a few seconds of silence. The pirates sprung into action each of them had a sword. Some had rapiers others cutlass or sabers.

"I'll get the chief you handle the rest of them," Leroy said as he dropped the flag and darted towards the throne. The guy on the throne realized what was happening and grabbed the chief

"Let's go," he shouted as he pulled her by the arm and lead her down the stairs.

Leroy dodged as swords where swung at him as he made his way towards the stairs. Azrael also made his way towards the stairs blocking and dodging swords being swung at him as well as delivering back deadly blows.

Leroy made it past the commotion as the pirates realized they were not able to hit him and began to gang up on Azrael. Leroy rushed down the stairs as he turned the corner to get to the hallway he saw a line of four pirates all with rifles pointed at him. He quickly dipped back around the corner as all the rifles went off. At least one continued to go off aiming at the corner where Leroy was hiding behind constantly chipping off pieces of the wall.

Leroy was pinned down he took out his brass knuckles putting them on. He peeped around the corner quickly, they were starting to move closer. A few steps later he rolled forward, then as he got up he was right under them. Leroy raised his arm pushing up their rifles. Leroy punched the middle one in the gut causing him to drop his gun and fall back. Leroy then delivered a powerful roundhouse kick slamming the remaining three into the wall.

Leroy sighed as he looked at the unconscious pile of pirates against the wall. He took off down the hallway till he reached outside. Leroy realized instantly once he got outside he had fallen into another trap, he was surrounded.

There was a muscular man also in the center of the circle that Leroy was surrounded by.

"I am Abe, the co-captain of the Saber pirates" his voice boomed "What business do you have with us?"

"Oh you know we were just passing through the neighborhood and we decided we should kick your ass" Leroy said smugly.

"I think they were hired by the village to get back their chief" The guy who was originally in the throne room with the chief said. He had the chief's arm twisted behind her and they were both outside of the circle that entrapped Leroy. The circle consisted of six more pirates.

"Hmm… why help the village? Why not join us? You are trapped on this island like us why not live large like pirates should child" Abe said

"This is a life a pirate should have? What happened to the Grandline, the need for adventure, the ultimate treasure the One Piece" Leroy stated

"The One Piece" Abe laughed, "You'll never make to the Grandline, let alone the new world. And you still believe in such fairy tails as the One Piece. Who are you?"

"I'm Leroy and I'm the captain of the King Shark Pirates. And yeah we do believe in such fairy tails isn't that right Azrael?" Leroy said with a smile

"Yeah I guess that's right" Azrael said. All heads besides Leroy's turned towards the temple. Leaning against the wall was Azrael with his hammer. "You've got some real tough bastards in your crew some of them refused to stay down. Don't worry though I made sure they did" Azrael stated

Abe was enraged now "You think you can take on a man worth 10,000,000 beli" Abe shouted.

"Wow they give a bounty to anyone these days. Azrael cover my back" Leroy said as he jumped into action.


	6. Chapter 6

Leroy started with a roundhouse kick aimed for Abe's jaw. Abe threw up his arms in defense easily blocking it. Leroy spun off the block into a front kick catching Abe in the face causing Abe to stumble back. Leroy tried to go for a simple jab combo but once again was blocked.

It was Abe's turn to be on the offensive now. He threw out quick jabs. Leroy was surprised by the speed of the attacks but managed to dodge them. He back flipped a safe distance away. He saw Azrael dealing with the other six pirates by himself and Leroy turned his attention back to Abe.

"10,000,000 beli, not too shabby, but nowhere close to my level" Leroy said.

Abe charged at him throwing two quick punches. Leroy knew if Abe where to get a solid punch on him he would be finished. Leroy dodged then went for a low sweep, which Abe jumped back to avoid. Leroy took off running around Abe. He landed two quick jabs on Abe's side that caused Abe to flinch, before quickly turning around to block Leroy's hook kick. Leroy jumped up hitting Abe with a drop kick. It was blocked but caused Abe to stumble back. Leroy using the momentum landed on his hands in a partial backflip. Leroy rolled back then sprinted forward, he rammed into Abe causing Abe to fall back on the ground. Leroy jumped over him and tried to land both his feet into Abe's face. Abe rolled over barely dodging. Abe got up spitting on the floor.

"I tried to play fair with you kid but you forced me to resort to my trump card" Abe said. As if on queue he was thrown a sword still in it's sheath. He slug it over his back and unsheathed the weapon. It was a massive blade. It was jagged and saw like on one side and dull on the other, the middle a straight surface. It looked like the blade had seen better days.

"This blade is called the Shredder named after the amount of people it's shredded and hacked into oblivion. Prepare to become another on of it's victims" Abe shouted. Leroy smiled swordplay it leaves way more opening than hand-to-hand combat. True it was way more dangerous for him but he could benefit from it also.

Abe took a stance. He held the sword with his right hand facing downward, the jagged side facing away from his body. He place two fingers from his left hand on the straight surface of the blade. He rushed forward at Leroy. As he ran forward he bent over but the same relative stance remained. The blade was under his right arm held up by the two fingers. Abe stopped suddenly in front of Leroy, his right foot planted in the ground.

"Saber-tooth" Abe said. He swung his blade forward. Leroy jumped backward narrowly avoiding the reach of the blade. Using the momentum of the swing Abe spun forward. When his back was to Leroy he delivered a back kick almost catching Leroy off guard. Leroy threw up his arms to shield. The force of the kick caused Leroy to slide back, much to his surprise. Leroy looked at Abe now his arms still up.

Abe was standing tall his sword rested on the ground in the dirt. The jagged edge facing Leroy. Abe rushed at him again, dragging the blade in the dirt behind him.

"Saber-Strike" Abe yelled as he got close to sticking distance. He threw his blade up causing dirt and dust to be brought up blinding Leroy. Leroy listened to the blade whoosh by him, the step taken forward, the slight spin of the blade in the air and was quickly caught again. Leroy jumped back as the blade was brought down over his head. Leroy was able to see again as he jumped out of the dust cloud.

"Saber-lunge" Abe called out. As he took a step forward bringing his blade in clutching the handle with both hands, he then thrust outward, Leroy side stepped avoiding the attack. Leroy then brought his elbow forward and upward connecting with Abe's face. Abe stumbled back releasing his right hand from the blade leaving his chest exposed. Leroy delivered two clean punches to his chest, then brought his leg up as he deliver a axe kick knocking Abe out.

Leroy looked around all the other pirates where taken care of except the one with the Chief. The pirate had his pistol pointed at the Chief's head, using her as a human shield and a hostage. Leroy tuned his attention towards him as Azrael ran up next to Leroy.

"Take on step forward and I'll shot" The pirate yelled out.

"Look I don't want to kill you" Leroy said. "Just drop your gun it's all over"

Leroy heard the sound of the safety disengaging. Leroy reached behind him grabbing the pistol that was behind his shirt he unlocked the safety as he brought it forward his hand on the trigger. A shot rang out thought the forest, causing birds to fly away.


End file.
